The Cobalt Soul
The Cobalt Soul is an order of monks that worship The Knowing Mistress, Ioun. Locations The Cobalt Soul operates several libraries, including the Cobalt Reserve in Westruun, the Cobalt Vault in Vasselheim , and the Archive of the Cobalt Soul in Zadash . These libraries are offered a degree of governmental protection. 'The Cobalt Reserve' A grand dome of blue, polished stone, the Cobalt Reserve is a well-fortified library organized, overseen, and guarded by an order of monks in worship to Delleb, a lesser god of reason, intellect, and study. The Reserve's collection of knowledge is so vast that individuals travel from all over the world to study here. A monk is assigned to every person that seeks entry, both as a guide and as a security escort, as Quian was assigned to Vox Machina during their quest to remove the proto-phylactery from Grog's torso.Information about Quian was imported from Matthew Mercer's Vox Machina Wiki article, "Quian". 'Known Members' * Quian 'The Cobalt Vault' Some affluent individuals outside of the order were allowed to read books within the libraries but were carefully monitored to ensure that they did not remove any books . 'Known Members' *Kusuo * Sura * Wailen 'The Archive of the Cobalt Soul' Built off of the western edge of the Pentamarket in the Interstead Sprawl of Zadash , this library is known to contain the rarer tomes and elaborate writing within the city. It is maintained by the Cobalt Soul. Although it was open to the public, it was heavily watched, and had areas that were off limit to the general public, requiring special approval for access. After signing in, a monk would be assigned as a watchful escort while one perused the interior. Within the public areas attendee could read and take notes of the materials within, though removing items from the library was strictly forbidden. 'Interior' The archive has a tall, tapering tower that curves off at the top into a dome-like pinnacle. Flanking the sides of this tower were three smaller spires. The stonework of the main tower has a smooth, concrete-looking texture. In the morning sunlight, the tower shone brightly and revealed intricate carvings on the various tiers that spiraled down the tower. The interior of this library consisted of: *Several curved staircases that were carved through the bookshelves. Rising to different heights these staircases connected the library to its higher levels in various points. *Rooms that could be used for meetings, or the quiet research and study of the materials found within. *Subterranean training boxes that had sand pits for sparring, as well as urban and wilderness obstacle courses. 'Known Members' * Beauregard * Expositor Dairon * Archivist Zeenoth * Archivist Jennah. This elven woman wore nicer robes compared to a standard monk of the library. She had long strands of blond, almost silver hair that that fell in front of her ears while the rest of the hair fall past the shoulders. Although she appeared to be older even by elven standards she had a beautiful, natural appearance wearing no makeup. References Category:Factions